


To my readers

by Catmca100



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Guys ummmm this isn't a new piece of work, I appreciate anyone who reads this.Also all of those who like my prev fics don't worry I'm trying my bestI'm also sorry that this isn't a new ficAnd I'm just using the show tags for what I'm used to writing in so that who normally reads my fics sees this so sorry if it confuses or gives anyone a wrong impression





	To my readers

Dear readers,

I know I haven't written anything in months, thing is I lost my touch with writing fan fic, I have got ideas and plans but trying to write them has been a challenge. Some of my past fan fics have been about personal experiences and feelings, I will continue to write about those things. I want to say sorry to all off you if any of you expected me to have more fics written and uploaded. Trust me guys I'm trying my best to get some written or start them, I'm sorry if any of you think this is another fic, it's just a big apology because I feel like I need to say sorry.

I also want to say sorry to the person I love, I've not been feeling the greatest the past few days and I haven't told you shit, I'm a terrible and horrible person for doing that. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me, the way I'm disappointed with myself, I'm just scared to send you privately about this stuff sometimes because I don't want to lose you ever or if my shit hurts you because I don't want to bleed all over you when you aren't even part of my problems, you are mostly my solutions and my hope, you're the reason why I hold on so much because you are worth it all to me my love. I'm sorry I'm apologising to you openly like this for others to read but now you know why I'm doing it like this. I was going to hurt myself again the other day but when I looked down at myself, I saw my necklace that I wear and suddenly I dropped the thing I was going to hurt myself with and I never hurt myself. I've not been my usual self and I'm trying so hard to be. I'm truly truly sorry for everything and I don't even know if your gonna read this but I really am so damn sorry.

One last thing

Please don't give up on me...... 

Thanks for reading this and again I'm really sorry for everything


End file.
